


Kollective Kastle

by Emilyymay_x



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon fic, Drabbles, F/M, au fics, cute fics, sad fics, who knows what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyymay_x/pseuds/Emilyymay_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going to store all of my Kastle fics in one place, and that place is right here. </p><p>1. Can You Hold Me - Based on the awesome NF Song - Angst filled goodness.</p><p>2. Stalemate - Based on THAT elevator scene, from Frank's POV.</p><p>3. Karen accidentally hit a man on her way to work... the last thing she expected was to invite him back to her apartment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can You Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've become very obsessed with kastle as of late, and I wrote this to help with the feels. I know that kastle hasn't got the fanbase that olicity has, (the otp that is the main source of my writing - currently) but I hope that by writing this I can add to that. I am going to continue to add stories as and when I write them, so enjoy!

_It feels like a tear in my heart,_  
_Like a part of me missing_  
_And I just can't feel it, I've tried and I've tried_  
_And I've tried_

 

Karen Page was curled into a ball in her bed, her covers curled around her, providing a warm that she was lacking. Her pillow was stained with tears, tears left from her general distrust with men, namely lying ones like Matt Murdock and hurtful ones like Frank Castle. She couldn’t stop the tears that were nearly choking her, shaking her whole frame.

 

 _Tears on my face I can't take it_  
_If lonely is a taste then it's all that I'm tasting_  
_Do you hear my cry?_  
_I cry, oh_

 

She knew what she craved. It wasn’t Matt, despite the advice she had recently been given, they were not compatible. The catholic and the killer.  
No, what she really craved was the touch of Frank Castle, his strange, yet soothing arms around her.

 

 _Can you hold me?_  
_Can you hold me in your arms?_

 

She knew that it was dangerous. To care about The Punisher. To give herself to him.

  
When her mother told her to be careful in New York, she had thought it wouldn’t be too hard, yet she had been in more shit in Hells Kitchen than she had been in her whole time in Vermont. Well... almost. She knew that her gun was safely stashed in her draw, loaded and ready to kill anyone who came near here.  
The difference between Karen Page and Matt Murdock was that Karen was ready and willing to pull the trigger, like Frank. That made her more similar to him than she thought.  
She knew she was attracted to him, in some inexplicable way. She also knew that there was nothing she could do about it. He was worlds apart, and in his own words, was generally considered out of his skull.

 

 _Just wrap me in your arms, in your arms_  
_I don't wanna be nowhere else_

 

Karen felt lost. She had no choice but to leave Hells Kitchen, there was too much pain. Too much suffering by the hands of men that just kept coming back, different names, same agendas. And some people just not willing to do what is necessary to keep them down for good.

 

 _Take me from the dark, from the dark_  
_I ain't gonna make it myself_  
_Put your arms around me_  
_Let your love surround me_  
_I am lost_  
_I am lost_

 

A knock on the door made Karen’s sobs fade into the background. She heaved herself out of her bed, pushing the blankets off her, wrapping her thin silky dressing gown around her body as she went to answer the door, not bothering to look through the peephole as she opened the door. She had got to the point where nothing could surprise her, not even a gun to her head. Luckily, no one had a gun to her head, but she was still shocked to see Frank Castle standing at her door. “Frank. What do you want?” Karen asked, folding her arms to keep them from shaking, trying to hide the thrill of terror and pleasure that ran through her in seeing him again. “I’m not sure anymore.” Frank said, his voice filled with defeat and anger. Karen’s face softened, and she left the door open, slowly moving her limbs towards her bed, ignoring her thumping heartbeat and she slid her dressing gown off her shoulders and crawled back into bed.

 

 _If I ain't got you here_  
_If I ain't got you, I ain't got nothing at all_

 

She wrapped the covers around her, closing her eyes. She heard shoes coming off, and the door to her apartment shutting. She heard Frank moving towards her, but she didn’t move an inch. She knew what she wanted, the desire swirling around her body, but she pushed it away. He was a murderer. But so was she. She didn’t recognise the girl who worked for Union Allied Construction.  
She felt her bed dip, and opened her eyes a tiny way, seeing Frank facing away from her sitting on the edge of her bed. “Frank.” She whispered, revealing the pain in her voice. He turned his head, their expressions mirrored. Terror. Anger. Pain. “I can’t.” Frank said gruffly, looking away. Karen got out of bed and sat next to Frank, her chest thumping with a vengeance. She tentatively put her hand on his shoulder, letting him take reassurance from her. He stilled at her touch, before he moved and put his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

 

 _Can you hold me?_  
_Can you hold me in your arms?_

 

  
Karen woke up, and found herself wrapped around Frank Castle, her memories of last night fuzzy and hazy. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep. Frank most have tucked her in. The thought made her heart soar. His arms were tucked around her waist, and his head was snuggled into her chest. She could easily stay here, forget everything that had happened, and move on. But she couldn’t.

 

  
_If I ain't got you here_  
_If I ain't got you, I ain't got nothing at all_

 

  
She got up as quietly as she could, aware that Frank was awake as soon as she twitched but pretended to be asleep as she got dressed. She left her apartment, without looking back and without saying another word. She couldn’t undo the damage that had been done. To her heart, her apartment... It was time to go.

 

 _Feels like I don't even know me_  
_I don't even know me_


	2. Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet based on THAT elevator scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... I haven't written a Kastle fic in nearly two years. The Punisher being on TV has given me the drive and inspiration to write again! So here is a short ficlet based on that scene which left me weak at the knees. MY OTP! Let me know what you think!

Frank collapsed against the side of the elevator, letting go of Karen instantly, her warm, soft body sliding away from him, much to his dismay as soon as the door’s shut and the elevator began to move. The smell of blood was wafting through his nose, but he couldn’t distinguish who’s blood it was. He could barely tell what had just happened. 

 

He felt like his entire body was on fire. 

 

Karen had been so brave, so strong. He had known that about her, and used it to get Lewis. It had worked. He believed in her, her strength. One of the many things he loved about her.

 

His breathing was heavy, words circling his head, but he couldn’t find anything worth saying, anything that wouldn’t give himself away. 

 

He eventually looked up, his feet planted on the ground, looking at Karen, looking at the blood on her face, the grazes that would probably scar and her hair. Her silky, blonde hair, messy and ruined, her shirt half untucked. She was still beautiful, always would be to him. Not to mention damn brave.

 

She reached out, her breathing equally as heavy, touching his arm, lightly, to let him know she was there.

 

It meant everything.

 

Her hand withdrew. But he couldn’t look away. Karen pulled the emergency stop, the bell ringing, a shrill loud sound in Frank’s ear. 

 

He reached around and handed Karen her gun, which she took as he tried to find some kind of composure, turning and looking up to see the panel on top of the elevator. He stood still, getting as tall as he could before jumping, smashing the panel up to create his getaway. He jumped down, immediately resting against the back of the elevator. He stared at it, his brain whirring so fast as he planned his escape, while the back of his mind was focused on the blonde staring at him, watching him move. 

 

“Frank! Frank.” Karen murmured, so softly he missed it at first. He looked up, but she came closer, looking at his arm, her hand on his arm, her face too close to him, so close he could just lean in and…

 

Karen was looking into his eyes. Frank was fighting to look away, but he slowly raised his head, looking her in the eyes, fighting for a blank expression on his face. Karen’s hand was resting just below his shoulder, and he felt that comfort. He couldn’t look away. 

 

He briefly looked at her lips, before his eyes rested on her eyes, brown on blue. He sighed in his chest, giving in and resting his forehead against Karen’s. If he couldn’t taste her lips, this was the least he could do. The least he could do without hurting her, without destroying her life, one she had got for herself, despite everything that she had been through. With him, and with Matt… He didn’t want to think about another man going near her now. 

 

Karen stepped away, making the hard choice that he didn’t want to make. He hid the despair from his face, staring at her a minute more, watching her determined features nod and then form a small encouraging smile. That was all he needed. He stepped back, muttering “take care” under his breath, wanting her to know, loading as much as he could into those words before jumping up, yelling from the pain, and leaving Karen.

 

But the truth was, he could never leave her. She would always need him, and he loved to be needed by Karen. Because while they couldn’t ever be together, he didn’t want to ever be out of her life, either.

 

Stalemate.


	3. Hit By Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen accidentally hit a man on her way to work... the last thing she expected was to invite him back to her apartment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a complete AU, pure sexy goodness. Enjoy!

Karen wasn’t a good driver, truth be told. She found it especially difficult to navigate through the streets of New York. 

 

Karen was balancing a cup of coffee, a copy of a newspaper and her phone whilst also trying to drive down the streets, knowing she was already late for work, her job as a newspaper reporter that she had been in since she moved to the city. Karen’s coffee slipped off her lap, spilling all over her lap and legs, forcing a yelp of pain at the searing hot liquid scorching her. She dipped her head, taking her eyes off the road. It was barely a second, but a huge collision with her car hood happened, a loud thump forcing her to slam on the breaks with a small scream. She threw her stuff over to the passenger seat, clambering out of the car, to find a huge man on the floor, clutching his stomach and grunting. ‘Ohmigod, I am so sorry.” Karen stuttered out. His combat boots and black jacket may have intimidated most women, but not Karen. She was intrigued more than anything. He had dark curly hair, and a beard to match, very hipster. The man looked up, looking at her thoughtfully. “Pull me up will you?” He grunted out. She nodded, offering both of her hands, which he took, trying not to use all of his weight as he stood. He immediately leaned against Karen’s car, groaning. “I am so sorry. I just wasn’t looking where I was going at all. It’s all my fault. Let me take you to hospital or something.” Karen offered. The man shook his head.

“That is not a good idea. I don’t do hospitals.” He said. Karen raised her eyebrows. 

“Well. I’m already horrendously late for work, so fuck it. Do you want to come back to my apartment? It’s only a few blocks from here.” Karen suggested. The man frowned.

“Do you always invite strangers to your apartment that you’ve never met?” He asked. Karen chuckled.

“No. But what’s your name?” She asked.

“It’s Frank. Frank Castle.” He said, offering a lopsided but nice smile. It made Karen feel warm inside, inexplicably. “I am Karen. Karen Page. Get in then. Just move the stuff on the seat.” Karen said, helping Frank into the car after seeing  him wince as he moved off the hood.

* * *

 

“Can I ask why you don’t do hospitals?” Karen asked as she drove back towards her apartment. Frank sighed.

“Can’t afford them. I work as a builder. Contract, mainly. But hospital bills… That’s the last thing I need right now.” Frank said. Karen nodded understandingly.

“I get that. My parents called an ambulance when I had tonsillitis one time, worst mistake they ever made. I think they had to take out a second mortgage. All they did was give me ice cream, which I could have bought at home and saved A LOT of money.” Karen said, rolling her eyes. Frank laughed, a nice pleasant sound, making Karen smile. “So what do you do for a living, Page?” Frank asked.

“I am a journalist. For the New York Bulletin.”

“Nice. Anything I might have read?” Frank asked, with a genuine interest she wasn’t used to. 

“Um. The piece on the rise of heroes in New York?” 

“Oh yeah. I remember that. Good writing, that.” Frank said with a nod.

“Thanks.” Karen replied with a smile. A silence ensued, but it was a pleasant one. They were both contemplating each other, trying to decide what was going to happen.

 

* * *

 

Karen pulled into her usual parking space, helping Frank out of the car who was politely accepting her help, slightly embarrassed that he needed it in the first place. “I’m only on the first floor. But it’s ok, we can use the elevator.” Karen said, pressing the button as they arrived in front of the battered and old steel box. “Thank you for this, by the way,” Frank said, leaning off Karen as they got into the small elevator, using the space to balance himself. “It’s alright. I was rushing to work anyway, I overslept and didn’t have a chance to shower, so I’m gonna jump in the shower after I call in sick.” Karen said, helping Frank as the elevator doors opened, leading him towards her apartment. Karen helped him onto the couch, where he lay, wincing slightly. “Where does it hurt the most?” Karen asked, slinging her coat into the corner of the room, looking at Frank. He gestured towards his torso, lifting his shirt up. Karen helped him, taking the shirt off completely. There was a large bruise forming, which was a good sign, it meant no internal injuries, which Karen helpfully informed Frank. “That’s good.” Frank said, with relief.

“I’ll grab you a cold flannel.” Karen said, rushing to grab one from the bathroom. She grabbed the neutral coloured one from her sink and ran the cold water over it, squeezing the water out of it. She folded it and headed back to Frank, placing it on his chest, her hands lingering over his warm skin. They both locked eyes, not daring to look away, for fear they would loose something. Eventually, Karen looked away, running her hand through her hair, reminding her of her plans to shower. “I’m just gonna jump into the shower. I won’t be too long.” She said, rushing out of the room, her head spinning wildly over the stranger in her living room.

 

The shower was scalding, the water sliding over her body, turning the supple white skin a furious red. She wanted him, Frank. She knew how crazy it sounded, after just meeting him, but just thinking about him, on top of her, was making her wet. Her fingers slipped up past her inner thigh when she stopped herself. She wanted relief from somewhere else entirely. She finished her shower, grabbing her robe, barely drying herself. She took a breath then left the bathroom, heading to the living room.

 

“How are you now?” Karen asked, her silk robe barely covering her slender frame. Frank looked up, his eyes widening a fraction, taking in her body, her hair, lying wet down her back. “I feel… much better.” Frank said, sitting up. “Good.” Karen said, sitting opposite him, just looking at him pensively, waiting for him too make a move. 

 

Frank stood up, walking very slowly and deliberately towards her. Karen breathed deeply, standing up, meeting Frank in the middle. Frank put his hands on Karen’s shoulder, leaning into her space, his hands travelling down her arms. His lips crushed against Karen’s, who’s lips had been reaching to his, both desperate to taste each other. 

 

It was chaotic, earnest and confusing all at the same time. Frank groaned, slipping Karen’s robe off, letting it drop to the ground, while Karen fiddled with his jeans, letting them slide off, pleased to know that Frank preferred it commando. Karen pushed Frank towards the coach, knowing they wouldn’t make it to the bedroom. 

 

She had never been so spontaneous, but she knew this was right. He felt _so right._ His cock was resting on Karen’s stomach, only getting harder from when they began the chaotic mess. Frank moved his hands down, his fingers stroking her lips. “Is this okay?” He murmured in her ear. Karen nodded, unable to articulate how good his body felt under hers. Frank flipped Karen suddenly so she was on her back, taking command. He plunged his fingers inside of her, eliciting a soft moan as he continued his assault, his fingers not slowing down, his other hand grasping Karen’s breast, his tongue still intertwining with Karen’s. His fingers hit Karen’s sweet spots, making her gasp in his mouth and explode in a powerful orgasm, which she rode out. Frank removed his fingers from inside her, pressing the taste in his mouth before resuming kissing Karen, which only turned her on more.

 

Frank couldn’t wait any longer, and neither could Karen, so she only felt relief when his cock plunged inside of her. He was huge, but he felt right, like he was meant to be inside of her, like it was home. He moved slowly back out, before thrusting straight back in, both of them hissing out with pleasure. “Oh god.” Karen moaned, clutching Frank’s arms, which flexed as he moved, thrusting in and out. It didn’t take much more for her to cum, exploding in pleasure. Frank groaned, following suit soon after. He pulled out, planting a kiss on Karen’s forehead, a sweet and surprising gesture. 

 

They were both breathing heavily, unable to move as their highs slowly came down. “I should get hit by cars more often.” Frank said affectionately. Karen laughed, which it was all it took for round two to begin…

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I would love to write more kastle stuff, with your encouragement! Any prompts, kastle or otherwise, hit up my tumblr: http://bxdwolflupin.tumblr.com


End file.
